


Campers Night Out

by Hiromachi



Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuriiii, Yuru Camp feels :thinking:, campers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: It was the day that they all decided to camp out together in Lake Shibire, what fun is going to turn out for them?
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kazuno Sarah/Kurosawa Dia, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Campers Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second LL!SS!! fanfic, and the second work in my LL!SS!! Adult AU, please enjoy!

It’s an early morning on a Saturday, Himawari, Kyoko’s sister, wakes her sister up at an ungodly hour. 

“Mmmmnhh..sis..five more minutes..” she groans, shuffling her position on the bed and covering her face. “My alarm didn’t go off yet so you don’t have to wake me up yet…” Kyoko whined, and Himawari didn’t take none of that. Himawari rolled her eyes and pulled her sister out of the bed, much to Kyoko’s annoyance. “Get up, we have to do the morning jog before we go out to camp with the others!” 

_ Ugh why does big sis gotta be like this all the time! I just wanna go to bed! I’ve been awake all night just because I played Minecraft with them! _“Mmm..five more minutes please..” those were the only words that could muster out of Kyoko’s mouth before she closed her eyes again, but on the floor. 

Himawari wasn’t pleased with this, and she whispered into her sister’s ear: “Come on, I’ll go cook some stewshine for us~” 

Kyoko stood up straight and looked directly into Himawari’s eyes, which in turn she raises her eyebrows, “Rich people are crazy!” 

“But we _ are _ rich people!”  
“That doesn’t matter!” 

Kyoko frowns and finally stands up, shaking her head. “I don’t wanna get up yet, sis.”   
“Well, we have to go jogging! Do you want to keep your body fit or not?”

“I mean..I do..--”  
“Well then you need your body to do the wiggly jiggly so get out of bed!” And right out of Kyoko’s will, she got dragged right out of the house. 

Funnily enough, Kanan and Mari themselves were out on a walk, enjoying the scenery that bestowed upon them during sunrise. 

Kanan was doing her usual stretches, while Mari on the other hand was waiting for her to finish so that they could return home. “Hurry up! I wanna go eat some breakfast~!” 

“Shh Mari, I’m concentrating..”  
“To flex your guns? Geez Kanan, we already know you have nice muscles.” “You need to exercise more when you get older you know!” 

Mari chuckled at Kanan’s statement, “It’s joke~!”. Her eyes darted to the other direction, which seemed to have two small dots nearing them in the distance. She couldn’t quite make it out on who were those two dots, but as they got closer and closer, they could hear the small conversation the two were having.   
“S-stop..no...no more running..!” Her daughter, Kyoko was on the brink of passing out, while the other, Himawari was speeding right past her, with no sweat on her at all. 

She looked down at her sister who, already had stopped running meters from where she was standing. “You already gave up so easily, why is that? Hmm, did you sleep late again?”   
“No.” 

“You look like you bagged a couple of espressos then decided that it was okay to stay up late.” 

Kyoko didn’t know how to reply to that because it was not far from the truth, and she knew very well that she decided to stay up late to play. _ I knew it was a bad idea. I should’ve just told them I needed to head off. _

“Kyoko, you should sleep earlier.” 

Not just a moment ago, Kyoko had thought her elder was sister was starting to get mad at her, telling her over and over again to actually have a nice sleep schedule, but Kyoko never played by the rules and always broke them, much to Kanan’s and Mari’s dismay.   
It was like, Kyoko was the answer that birthed from both her parents mischievousness, and all the nice things went to Himawari..which she was jealous about. 

It was frequent that she was getting scolded by her, so Kyoko just averted her eyes elsewhere rather than looking right Himawari’s eyes. 

“You know, I’m not mad.”   
“Really?”

“I’m just concerned.” 

Himawari did a 360, facing Kyoko again, “Work harder~!”   
Her sister was back to her usual cheerful self, and Kyoko’s face has relaxed from tension. 

_ I dodged a bullet there _, she thought. 

Someone both tapped their shoulders, and was happily looking at them when they turned around. 

“Aww, so sweet~!” She commented.   
“Ah come on moms! Nothing so bad about sisterly bonding~! Right Kyoko?” 

“R-right..please just give me some water though!” 

* * *

It was time for everyone to head out. Thankfully the weather was fine as the person that was reading this fic. <strike>_Wait what?_</strike>

“Everythin’ is packed, zura!” Hanamaru closed the trunk of the car. while everybody else got in the car. 

“Wow.I can't believe we all got separated from our own daughters." Dia sighed, looking out the window. "I hope Katsumi will be fine."

“She’s 18.”   
“Buu buu desu wa! She is still a child!”

“No she’s not.”

While Kanan and Dia were off fighting to the side, everyone else was just telling their stories on how their days were going by, how work was doing, and how everyone missed being a school idol. 

Well you know, unless their children did something about it. The event that was going to happen as of tonight was Himawari’s plan, as a way to relax. (cue Kyoko saying all of them staying was a little expensive, and that their family was able to fund the whole trip.) 

The parents were invited to come along, with their own separate place of course.

* * *

The travel lasted long, with everyone eventually sleeping midway during the trip, except for the drivers, who managed to stay awake for the duration of the way to the campsite. 

Alas..

“Hey lookit, zura!” Aika tapped Kaho on the shoulder, who rubbed her eyes before sitting up straight to look out the window. Numerous stars showed up right in front of her, millions that lit up the night sky.

“Woah, that’s so pretty!”   
“Tell me ‘bout it!”

Beside them, Rika and Kotomi have been staring out the window as well, seeing Mount Fuji in its fullest form.

“Mount Fuji is so tall!”  
“Wait, who is that?” 

Right beside their van, was another car that had two other girls in it, one with dark blue hair and pink hair, seemingly both enjoying sweets during the ride up, and looked like professional campers. 

They looked a little familiar.

Shrugging that off, they had a lot to do before they reached their destination, sure it wasn’t near Mount Fuji at all, but the girls had their eyes on this place long ago. 

Lake Shibire.

* * *

Mari stepped out of the car, breathing in fresh air. “Uwaa! So pretty here! The sky is so clear and the scent of the woods really gets you! Very pretty~”   
Kanan and Dia followed, getting the equipment out of the car, “Mind helping us out though?” “In a bit~”

Meanwhile, Hanamaru brought out a STACK of books to read, much to Yoshiko’s annoyance. “You didn’t have to bring that much books..”  
“Anywhere is a great place to read, zura.” “Yeah..but we’re out..camping?” 

“Don’t fret on her Yoshiko!” Ruby slid into the conversation, placing her hand on Yoshiko’s head. 

“Let’s all read books together instead~” Hanamaru handed Yoshiko a book, it seemed about to be, a giver? Some American wrote it, she guessed. 

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover zura.”

On the other end of the campsite, the younger girls were setting up their tent, Mei almost having trouble with the poles. 

"Hey, Katsumi-san, can ya help with these?” 

“Sure thing.” 

The two were trying to stick everything in, but it was no use because they have never been camping before. So, they turned their heads to Himawari, who was just watching them suffer in silence. “Are you guys asking for my help? Well I’m sure you are because you both are looking at me with those puppy eyes.” 

“Please Himawari-san, we seriously can’t do this.”

“Why not ask your sister Yumi for help as well? She already set up a tent with Kotomi and Kyoko over there. As well as Rika, Aika and Kaho.” 

“I mean..”

“Pft, are you guys scared to interact with the other year levels? We’ve all known each other since we were little, why be scared now?” Himawari’s mischievous smirk disappeared and it turned into a more gentle smile. “You just gotta approach ‘em like so and not look scary.” 

“Because to be honest, you guys look scary sometimes, especially you Katsumi. You got a lot of those personality traits from Auntie Dia instead of Auntie Leah..although both are kind of the same--” she paused, looking at Katsumi’s reddened face. 

Himawari laughed, “Did I go to far~?”  
“N-no I just got flustered the whole way.” 

“Aww ain’t that a breather from things. Now go ask them for help! Look Mei is already chatting with the first years to get some help.” 

Katsumi looked over to Mei, who was already having great interaction with the first years, making jokes(especially really corny sailor jokes) and dances, teaching them how to sew clothes and other things. 

“That was quick of her.” 

Katsumi sighed, “I wish I could be like that as well..” 

“Don’t worry Katsumi, you really sound like your mom but I’ll cheer you on from here!” Himawari pushed Katsumi towards them, almost resisting her force, but it was no use because Himawari was way stronger than her. 

Katsumi got her act together and took a breather and faced the second years, who in turn were setting up the place for them to eat.

“Oh hello Katsumi-san!”   
“Good evening Katsumi-san~” “Hi Katsumi-san! Need anything?” 

The ‘-san’ really got to her, _ I’m not really that formal, am I? _ Are the words that ran in her head.

“Uh..w-well. I just need help setting up our tent over there. I really don’t know how to put stuff togeth--” she was cut off by Yumi quickly building up the tent that they needed to set up. Everything from the bottom to top was complete in a jiffy. 

“W-woah..thank you Yumi-san!”   
“No problemo~!”

“Wanna take a picture together Katusmi-san?” Kyoko pulled her phone out, turned on the camera and made it face them. 

“Katsumi-san say cheese!”  
“C-ch..cheese..!”

** _Click!_ **

“You look so cute here!”  
“True!”

“Woah Katsumi-san, your beauty radiances!” 

She felt her face flush, _ Aah, how did I get into this situation? Stupid Himawari! _

“Guess she’s having fun!” Himawari was standing off to the side, as well as Mei who was done interacting with the first years. “It’s a great for Katsumi!” 

* * *

“Ruby..” 

“Iunno how to cook this part, Leah.” 

Both were in charge of making the hotpot, with Ruby being dumbfounded on how to do hotpots out in the wild. 

Whilst Leah was there helping Ruby out to cook, it seems like the old third years were out on a drinking game. 

_ Be the last one that’s drunk, she said. I won’t get drunk so easily, she said. _

That was what Dia, Mari and Sarah remembered out of Kanan’s word, and she already negated them the moment the challenge started,

“It’s dark out. Why are you guys doin’ this challenge zura?” Hanamaru popped up from the side, and seeing a drunk Kanan was a fascinating thing. 

It almost looked like she was dancing on her own. 

“She’s really drunk.”

“Ahh I see. But why now? It’s really late, and we’re already heading to bed..”

“Don’t worry Hanamaru-chan..” a slight hiccup escaped Mari’s mouth. “We’ll take care of Kanan from here!”

* * *

“And then, when you go out there at midnight, a big monster will show up!” Kaho stood up and growled, the rest shocked from that antic.

“No way such things exist.” Katsumi added, in denial. Truth be told, Katsumi was scared of those kinds of things, and couldn’t admit it because she thought it was petty to think about. 

“What if one actually shows up though, sis?” 

“No worries Aikazura, I’m always here to protect you!” 

“Zura~!”  


Kyoko glances at Katsumi, who seems to be sweating profusely. She then turns to Himawari, who was getting prepared to sleep. 

“Hey sis, do you think Katusmi will be alright?” 

“Yup, I think those things genuinely don’t mind her.”

That’s what Himawari thought. 

* * *

It was 12 midnight, Katsumi had woken up because she had a feeling that she had to go to the bathroom. She stood up from her camping mat and went outside.

Afterwards the trip to the toilet, she went near the lake and stared at it. _ Could what Kaho be saying, be true? No. It couldn’t be. It’s fantasy. _

The bushes rustled behind her, and in shock the reluctantly turned around to see…

A shadow with long horns sticking out of its head.

“PIGGGYYAA!!!!” She ran back into the tent, cuddling right next to Himawari. “H-hey c-can you wake up real quick Himawari?? Himawariii-chaaaannn!”

“Mmmngh…” one of Himawari’s eyes open to see Katsumi in a total state of fear. “What’s wrong?” she yawned, hugging her back. 

“So remember the thing Kaho said? It’s real! It’s really real!”  
“Katsumi, it’s midnight. You’re probably just..” Himawari paused to yawn, then continued, “...daydreaming or something…”

“Nooo it’s real!” Katsumi whined, but she was shushed right after Himawari just pulled her into the bed. “Just go to sleep..~” 

In the other tent, for that matter..

Aika heard the scream, which made her whisper to Kaho who was still awake at that time. “Didya hear that, zura?” 

“I did. Maybe my night time tales spooked her so much.”  
“You’re so mean..” “Am not! It was for fun anyway, and it wasn’t real!” 

* * *

“Heeey, I scared someone offff…~” A drunk Kanan came back to their side of the camp, Hanamaru was still awake, reading her usual books, while Riko, You and Chika were out fishing. 

“I mean, with a face like that...zura.”  
“Kaaanaaann~ We should...go to beeed~” 

“My my, who knew that they would get off like this easily.” 

“..This is why you shouldn’t drink at a camping site.” Sarah added, 

“Agreed, zura.”. Hanamaru shifted her direction to the second years, who were still trying to catch a fish for a dare.

“Hey, how’s it goin’ there?” 

“You still won’t give up on catching the fish!” Riko was reeling in something, and You was starting to break sweat. “I’m not giving up until I catch a bigger fish than yours!” 

“Eh..I’m so sleepy..” Chika commented, peeling mikans that she ate as she passed the time. 

“You should go sleep Chika-chan,” Hanamaru commented, closing her book and walking up to Chika. “Let them fight until they get sleepy as well, zura!” 

“Isn’t that what you did with Yoshiko?”

“Yeah I mean I just had to explain the whole synopsis of all the Harry Potter books.”

“...I could see why she gave up and just went to bed.”

Chika sighed, but smiled with relief. “Hey Hanamaru, could I just tell something real quick?”

“Yeah? What is it zura?” 

“I’m glad that we made it this far. Ah well, mentioning the fact that we’re all adults now and living our own lives,  
but somehow still meeting up with each other due to our kids being friends and all, it just feels nice to see them almost replicate the way we did back then.” she said, chewing on a mikan. “Very nostalgic eh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

Riko and You came back, with Riko in defeat as You finally caught a bigger fish than her. “Aye aye~!”

“Aw, I see you caught the bigger one! Congrats!”

“M..mi..mirai zuraa..~!” were the words muttered out by Hanamaru as she let out a big yawn. 

“I think we should all head to bed now.” Dia came out of the little big open tent that the others were in, having a drunk sleeping Mari on her back, while Sarah having a drunk sleeping Kanan on hers. “We should.”

“It’s lights out for realsies! Goodnight everyone!” 

Everyone had finally got into their tents, and went to have a nice relaxing rest.

It was a long day, but it was worth it for a night out. I wonder where the next destination would be?

  


**Author's Note:**

> My motivation for this fic boosted when I watched some niconamas and wrote it in comic sans (whoops!)  
The thid one, I don't know when it's coming yet, our short break has come to an end and I'm ready for all my projects to just dump at me :') 
> 
> But alas, there will be more! Don't fret, I just take really long breaks ^^;;
> 
> -King


End file.
